<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by captainswanforev3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332825">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanforev3/pseuds/captainswanforev3'>captainswanforev3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reader - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:26:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanforev3/pseuds/captainswanforev3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Thanos is defeated in Avengers Endgame, Reader has not seen Bucky since he had been dusted in Avengers Infinity War. Reunion with tons of fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since were all in quarantine this was a product of me staying up til 3 am. Sorry if it sucks. If there's anything in particular your looking for you can suggest in the comments below! Thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dust began to settle as the aftershock from the battle began to dwindle. Thanos had been defeated and the battle had been won. As quickly as it had ended there was a commotion happening. You watched in sadness as your friend Tony was dieing. Everyone surrounding him as you knew this was the end. As much as this upset you and caused you tremendous grief. It was if you were in a state of shock. </p><p>The battle had take a huge toll of you but you found yourself unable to rest. Your eyes frantically scanning the crowds of people trying to find the one person you hoped to see. Your heart constricting with each moment that passed where you couldn’t find him. Tears threatening to spill over your cheeks as your grief grew with the thought that maybe he didn’t make it. You could feel the panic building up inside of you as you continuously saw the faces of your friends but not the person you truly wanted. </p><p>You felt a hand grab your shoulder. You turned around suddenly. It was Steve.</p><p>“Y/N, what’s wrong?</p><p>“I …. I can’t find him.” you said trying to keep yourself from breaking down. Your feet felt shaky as you struggled to stand. </p><p>“Your brothers fine Y/N. Clint is perfectly fine” Steve said thinking you meant your brother Clint Barton. Steve pointed over to where Clint was standing by Wanda. </p><p>Your relationship with Bucky had been a secret the two of you kept. Knowing that by being together it could put your both in danger. You tried to hide it from everyone … even Steve. Bucky and you planned to tell him before all of this happened. </p><p>You forced yourself not to break down as you stared at the ground. Steve looked at you in confusion. </p><p>“That’s not who your looking for is it?” he said in a whispered voice. </p><p>You frantically shook your head as tears spilled down your face. You couldn’t find the words to say. All of a sudden Steve gasped, pulling back from you. Your head shot up wondering what was wrong. Steve let go of you as he ran over to where his best friend was …. Bucky. </p><p>You couldn’t believe it. As Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky sighing in relief. You felt your legs begin to shake. The grief of seeing Bucky alive and knowing he wasn’t dead overwhelmed you. It was like you could finally breathe again. Bucky and Steve leaned back from there hug. Bucky’s eyes linked with yours as he noticed you standing behind Steve a few feet away from him. </p><p>Your eyes stayed linked together for what felt like a lifetime. Bucky started walking towards you. You felt like you couldn’t move as the exhaustion was setting in. Finding what strength you had left you felt your legs begin to move before you realized what was happening. You started running as fast as you could towards Bucky and launching yourself into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist, as you buried your head into his shoulder. </p><p>You felt Bucky wrap his arms around your waist. Tears starting pouring from your eyes as the relief started to settle in. You felt Bucky set you down so he could look at your face. </p><p>“Doll … I have never been so happy to see your face again,” he said. </p><p>You tried to open your mouth to say something but all that came up were sobs of grief. You felt yourself unable to hold yourself up anymore as you started to sink down to your knees. Bucky followed you, as you both knelt on the ground huddled together. </p><p>“Shh baby I’m here,” he said. </p><p>You looked up into his eyes. Without any hesitation you pressed your lips against him. The warmth of his lips reminding you of how much you loved him. You pulled back to look at him. </p><p>“I…. I never thought I would see you again”, you said. </p><p>“I love you so much,” he said wiping the tears from your cheeks. </p><p>“I love you too. I’m just so relieved to see you again,” you said wrapping your arms around him again. When you heard a throat being cleared behind you, you opened your eyes to see Steve watching both of you. </p><p>“Is there something you both want to tell me?” he said smirking.</p><p>“Nothing I can think of at the moment,” Bucky said laughing. </p><p>You both stood up from the ground. The extent of the battle had been hard and you were starting to feel the extent of your injuries. You gasped when Bucky grabbed your waist. </p><p>“Doll? Are you hurt?” he asked. </p><p>“Just some bruising on my ribs. I’ll be fine” you reassured him. </p><p>Bucky and you walked over to where everyone was huddled together. You hoped this was the last war for awhile and you can enjoy the quiet moments together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>